New Alliances
by darkchildlover
Summary: Year six at Hogwarts through my twisted mind, completly ignoring the real book six! HPDM!Yeah, that's all you're getting, please read!


**ABBIE: Oh hi guys, I know we have like ten other fics to update but this is one that I already have five chappies for, plus it's a bit more light hearted!**

**EEVEE: Joy!**

**MEG: I want snow, if I can't own Harry Potter then give me snow!**

**ABBIE AND EEVEE: --;;**

* * *

**Start Of Term Feast**

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, bored out of his skull, yet keeping the composure that seemed to belong to the Malfoy family. Harry watched him silently, usually the Slytherin ice prince would be discussing ways to ruin the school year with the other Slytherins, but Harry knew why this year was different. Draco had a boyfriend.

The blonde could feel someone's gaze on him. It was coming from the Gryffindor table. Smirking Draco turned to find Harry staring intently at him. In an instant the Slytherin changed his smirk to a happy grin, the Gryffindor returned it.

Harry winked slyly at Draco who winked back. It was amazing that no one had noticed the two enemies smiling at each other. Harry's eyes widened slightly and Draco spun around to find Pansy smirking lightly at his panicky response. On the Gryffindor table Harry was choking down laughter.

"Draco, you should really learn not to stare like that, anyone could have seen you." Pansy said with mock frustration. Draco had the decency to slightly blush, only a small pinkish glow settled on his cheeks. "Aw, Drakey's blushing."

On the Gryffindor table Harry was listening carefully and reading Pansy's lips unfortunately causing him to choke on his pumpkin juice with suppressed giggles. Pansy looked over and winked at him before departing to her own seat.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, worriedly, patting his back to get him to breathe.

"Yeah I'm fine Hermione. Have you seen Ron?" Harry changed the subject quickly as he tore his gaze from the blonde. Hermione looked sceptical but brightened immediately on the subject of Ron.

"Er, he sent Pig earlier to say that he's going to be late. Apparently he wanted to see Bill and Charlie before he left and Dumbledore said it would be ok. I wonder who the DADA teacher is this year." She added as an after thought. Harry, who was having a hard time trying to not stare at Draco, looked up at the teachers table. As Hermione had inadvertently pointed out there was one empty seat.

Dumbledore stood and the great hall fell silent. Even the Slytherins were curious as to what the headmaster wanted to say after the catastrophic (for most) return of lord Voldemort the previous year.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! Sadly there has been some delay as to the arrival of the first year students, but I can tell that your stomachs are requiring their filling, so let the feast begin!" The old man clapped his hands with a twinkle in his eyes.

Food filled the tables instantly much to the students happiness. Pansy moved to sit down next to Draco so that they could talk slightly more privately.

"So, I get the feeling that we won't be disclosing to anyone outside the circle what happened over the summer." The usually hyper Pansy was, for the moment, deadly serious.

"No Pansy, we're going to run around telling all the Gryffindors and alike that their saviour stayed at Malfoy manor over the holidays and met my twin sister, you know what Pansy that seems like a great idea. Let's go now shall we!" Draco's whispering voice dripped sarcasm.

"So that's a yes then," Pansy answered sheepishly, at Draco's glare she backed down even more, "That's a yes."

"Draco lay off!" Blaise whispered heatedly. "Things are bad enough around here without you being a sarky arsehole." Pansy shot him a half hearted glare at calling Draco an arsehole.

The blonde dropped his head into his hands. "I'm sorry guys. I'm just nervous, what if someone finds out about Harry?"

"No ones gonna find out about Ri, as long as everyone who knows keep their mouths shut!" Blaise sent a piercing glare at Pansy, Vince, Greg and Millie. No one needed to remind Draco of the dangers.

"Where the hell is Tally?" Millie asked trying to steer the conversation away from the dangers they were to face. Draco sat upright and looked tiredly at Millie.

"She said she had something to do before the first years arrived. If it involves pranks then I'll kill her myself."

"I wonder what house Dumbledore sorted her in to. Hope it's Slytherin." Draco showed no sign of hearing Vince's comment.

The Slytherins shared concerned looks before watching the Slytherin prince laid his head on the table.

"Draco, Hufflepuffs!" Pansy hissed as a group of third year Hufflepuffs walked past, obviously intrigued by the strange behaviour of the Malfoy heir.

Draco sat up and gave the badgers his iciest glare, the younger students ran quickly to escape his wrath. Draco turned round and lay down on the bench again.

"Drakey, are you alright? You don't look well." Pansy asked cautiously, Draco had developed the habit to snap at people who worried about his well fare.

The only response they got was a small snore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, I'm fine, just not hungry!" Harry wailed like a small child. Hermione's attempts to make Harry eat were not working, and in return for her efforts, she got a grumpy toddler like Harry.

"Harry if you don't eat something soon, I swear that I will shove this right down your throat!" Hermione half yelled while waving a drumstick threateningly in his face.

Harry sank to the table and put his head on his arms. "I'm tired Mione, let me sleep!" Hermione rolled her eyes, when Harry whined there was no way she could say no.

"Fine, but I'll get you Potter when you least expect it!" She teased.

"What's the time?" He mumbled through his arms sleepily.

Hermione watched him for a moment worrying. She hadn't heard from him all summer, and then he turns up at school exhausted and a little skinny, something was up. "It's half seven, why?"

"Shit!" Harry threw himself up and darted out the room.

"Well that was interesting." Hermione said to herself, still staring at the doors to the great hall.

* * *

**ABBIE: So, reveiws would be appreciated and since we already have future chappies it really is just a case of getting enough encouraging reveiws!**

**EEVEE: We are...**

**MEG: Say it!**

**EEVEE: Fine, we are... SORRY for the shortness of the chapter but future chappies are longer, happy!**


End file.
